The Legacy Collection: The Little Mermaid
The Legacy Collection: The Little Mermaid was released on November 24, 2014 by Walt Disney Records, to coincide with the film's twenty-fifth anniversary. It contains all 20 tracks from the original soundtrack re-orchestrated and put in order as they appear in the film along with previously unreleased finished scores and the reprise to "Poor Unfortunate Souls". It also consist of a 12 track bonus disc featuring work tapes and demos. Track listing ;Disc 1 #"Fathoms Below" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Ship's Chorus #"Main Titles" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Fanfare" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Daughters of Triton""** #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Kimmy Robertson and Caroline Vasicek #"Intro Ariel"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Intro Ursula"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Triton Reprimands"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Sebastian's Dilemma"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Part of Your World"** #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Jodi Benson #"Fireworks" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"The Storm" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Part of Your World (Reprise) / Ursula Plots" #:Music and Lyrics for "Part of Your World (Reprise)" by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman and performed byJodi Benson. "Ursula Plots" is an instrumental score by Alen Menken #"Ariel in Love"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Under the Sea" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Samuel E. Wright #"Sebastian and Triton"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Destroying the Grotto" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Flotsam and Jetsam" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Ursula's Lair" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Poor Unfortunate Souls" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Pat Carroll #"She's Got Legs"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Sebastian Relents"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"On Land"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Miss Manners"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Les Poissons" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by René Auberjonois #"Crab On a Plate / Bedtime"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Tour of the Kingdom" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Kiss the Girl" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Samuel E. Wright #"Ariel Left Behind"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Poor Unfortunate Souls (Reprise)"* #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Jodi Benson #"The Truth"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Interrupting the Wedding / Ursula's Defeat"* #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Happy Ending" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Disney Chorus ;Disc 2 #"Fathoms Below (Work Tape)" #:Music, lyrics and performed by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken #"Daughters of Triton (Synth Demo)" #:Music, lyrics and performed by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken #"Part of Your World (Synth Demo)" #:Music, lyrics and performed by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken #"Fireworks / Jig (Score Piano Demo)" #:Performed by Alan Menken #"The Storm (Score Piano Demo)" #:Performed by Alan Menken #"Under the Sea (Synth Demo)" #:Music, lyrics and performed by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken #"Poor Unfortunate Souls (Basic Synth Demo)" #:Music, lyrics and performed by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken #"Poor Unfortunate Souls (Final Synth Mockup)" #:Music, lyrics and performed by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken #"Les Poissons (Work Tape Demo)" #:Music, lyrics and performed by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken #"Les Poissons (Synth Demo)" #:Music, lyrics and performed by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken #"Kiss the Girl (Synth Demo B)" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Alan Menken, Howard Ashman and Samuel E. Wright #"Happy Ending (Score Piano Demo)" :Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Alan Menken *''Previously unreleased'' **''Contains previously unreleased scored intro'' Notes *The liner notes credit Pat Carroll as the singer of "Poor Unfortunate Souls (Reprise)" when Jodi Benson is actually the artist. It is unknown why Carroll is credited and not Benson. Category:Music Category:Albums